


Bluff

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, F/F, F/M, Fainting, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sleepiness, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: scene filler for season 7 episode 11





	1. Bluffing

Olivia sighed "Right now, there are B613 trained snipers across the street and their scopes are trained.. on you" she had her finger to the near window behind them. Quinn huffed in responded "You're bluffing"

Olivia cut her off, "Any second now, they are going to get tired of you pointing that gun and me and they are going to take their shot-"

Olivia's and Quinn's voices were now overlapping as the argument was nearing a boiling point. 

"Rowan fell for you bluff, I won't" Quinn wanted to make sure that Olivia knew, that she was not going to give in so easily; and Liv knew exactly how stubborn she can be.

She decided to raise her voice up and octave. "If you don't put the gun down, you're going to die, this time, for real, Quinn"

Quinn suddenly snapped "SHUT UP! WILL YOU SHUT UP" She didn't realise it, but all along Olivia has been inching closer and closer to the gun that was pointed at her and she was finally in reach of it

B O O M 

Liv and Quinn both fell to the floor, and they scrambled to opposites side of the room. The baby who had been silent all that time of telling started to wailing. 

Olivia felt a warm substance below her and a white pain in her shoulder, she had been shot. 


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia goes to her father after she was shot  
> (This is a scene filler/ Au)

Olivia panted as she fought to control the pain that was in her shoulder. Olivia squirmed at the pain, trying to stop the blood. 

Quinn heard a soft whimper of pain and realized that Liv had been shot. "LIV!" she exclaimed, concern overriding anger. 

Liv crawled out from the middle of the living room and motioned for Quinn to get her baby and get out before they shot again. "GET OUT! NOW. GO NOW" 

Quinn quickly grabbed her crying baby, carseat and all, and left, making sure to duck as she dashed out the door. 

With Quinn gone, she let out a loud groaned and cursed. Olivia felt a little woozy, as she crawled to her bathroom and snatched a clean white rag from the closest. 

She then applied pressure to her shoulder, trying to at least slow the blood down, her white blouse was now covered in specks of red.

Olivia grabbed her keys with one hand and stumbled out the door, she didn't know where she was going to go at first. But she sure as hell wasn't going to stay here.

Liv fought off dizziness as she drove around, she thought about going to the white house, but honestly. What good what that do? Fitz would probably freak out and have whoever shot her arrested on the spot.

Liv had one hand pressing the towel to her wound and the other on the steering wheel. Screw it. She would just go to her father's house. No matter how times they fight, he still hated to see her get hurt.

half way there Olivia started to shiver. Turn the heat as far as it would go, she tried her best to to pass the fuck out as she pulled into her father's driveway.


	3. wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can't let Olivia fall unconscious, not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a scene filler/Au parts in it! ♡

Olivia staggered slightly as she made her way to the door, she hesitated for a few seconds before ringing the door bell and taking a single deep breath. 

Moments later her father answered. The confusion and light anger that was on his face was overidden by deep concern as he saw the blood

"Olivia-" he stopped himself and moved aside so she could come into his house. She gasped as she walked towards the dining room, but as soon as she got there she stopped. Olivia staggered backwards, and felt one pressure on her back, holding her steady. 

"Olivia-" he wanted to make sure she was with him. She hummed a response. "fuck- ing p-painful" she mumbled while slowly making her way to the nearest seat. 

The hand that was holding the towel on the bleeding wound, went limp, and Olivia moaned softly, "El- dad, I'm so- f-fucking pis-pissed off right n-n-now" 

This was unfamiliar to him, so he sighed "hey.." when she didn't response he said it a little louder "this is why no one lets you make the plans" 

Olivia straightened and started to slide out of the chair, but her father grasped her arm and held her steady "None of that, you stay conscious until I get this taken care of"

"Dad" 

"Yes, Olivia"

"Gonna p-pass out now,k?" Olivia slurred and her eyes started to roll back and her body started to slip, but Eli wouldn't let her. Getting the iodine, he quickly, with one hand, uncapped it and poured it directly into the wound. He can't let Olivia fall unconscious, not yet.

That snapped Olivia awake "FUCKING FUCK FUCK SHITFUCK, WHAT IN CARNATION- I'M AWAKE, JESUS" Olivia squirmed away but he stopped her.

"Stop, squirming around" Eli scolded Her, as he tried to disinfect the wound. Olivia huffed out a breath. 

"Listen, look, listen to me. This is going to hurt like hell" Eli warned her as he got the stitching supplies ready. Olivia blinked twice and then said "no shit Sherlock, I'm probably gonna pass out and shit, I seriously don't have time for this" it seemed as she was rambling

Olivia made it through the first three and a half large stitches, before black dots start to dance around in her line of vison. "I'm going to pass out, or are you going to be a jackass and make me s-stay 'wake"

Eli snickered at her comment. Even when she was on the verge on losing consciousness,she was still able to throw good comebacks "Go ahead,I got cha" 

With that, Olivia slowly listed to the side, falling directly into her father, her head flopped to the side, finding a resting place on his shoulder. As he started to stitch up the last part, Olivia whimpered softly. "Almost done, almost done. Almost done" 

She wasn't unconscious but she didn't have quite enough energy to open her eyes. Two minutes later, Olivia said "you- lied about quinn"

"Ah" well I mean, she wasn't as alert as he would like her to be but she was talking. So that's progress, even if her speech was a little slurred.

Maybe talking will keep mind of the pain "So did you- claimed you didn't care about what happened to Quinn. Said you weren't uh, what was the phrase, bffs forever"

Olivia sighed, wincing at the pain a bit "I was bluffing" this caused Eli to chuckle "I know" he said while laughing. 

"Then why did you let me think she was dead?" Olivia moaned lowly, her eyes sliding close again

"You would not have given me back my bones if you knew the truth" Eli noticed that her eyes were closed and she had gotten a bit pale, he positioned himself just in case she passed out again.

20 minutes later he finally finished the last stitch, "just have to bandage this up". As soon as he put the bandage on her shoulder, Olivia went limp, and her head lolled to the side. He was the only thing holding her up. He started to worry, as she was more alert when they were talking about quinn. She hummed against his shoulder. 

A few minutes later,Olivia opened her eyes. When he was sure she was not going to pass the fuck out anytime soon he got up from the dining room table. He was walking towards the kitchen when he heard A soft voice say "she hates me dad"

The break in her voice was undeniable. Eli stopped and turned around. She was on the verge of tears. The one who didn't believe in crying, she was on the verge of tears. His features softened,as his heart ached for his child

Without uttering a single sound, he walked up next to her and pulled her into a hug. Olivia let out a sigh and fell into her father's embrace, partly from exhaustion.

Man, this was one hell of a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this story is complete!


End file.
